


Pretty

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Shy Carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: Negan has a gift waiting for him in bed.





	Pretty

“Oh… Would you look. at. _that_.” Negan’s voice drawls nice as he notices the boy tied up and on presentation for him in the middle of his bed.

“Not gonna greet your daddy, babydoll? Not a word?” He cooed, paying special attention to the leather belt gag separating Carl’s lips and teeth so nicely.

Carl looked like he was regretting this already, squirmed just slightly under Negan’s gaze, cheeks red, chest and ribs a bashful pink that set a beautiful undertone to the marks left on him the night before. He rolled his eye, looking away and huffing through the gag, tugging at the restraints on his wrists to successfully make them tighter.

“Poor thing.. Can get fucked like a whore, present himself like this, be all done up and pretty for me.. Yet, somehow, you’re still such a shy little bitch.” It was a statement, not a question or wonder, and it made Carl squirm again, the sheet covering his hips, only to draw the eye, shifting slightly.

“Hm,” Negan hummed, unbuckling his own leather belt and pulling it through the loops, “Don’t you worry. Daddy’s gonna take damn good care of you, kitten.”


End file.
